


Love Store

by AlannaBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Johnlock en Español, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexshop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, lovestore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Sherlock está aburrido y sale a buscar un roomate.#LMAO





	Love Store

**Author's Note:**

> Sugiero escuchar "No One Like You" de Scorpions o cualquier canción cachonda como música de fondo. LMAO.

Llevaba días con un terrible bloqueo creativo. Nada de lo que hiciera lo podía sacar de ese estado tan deplorable en el que mentalmente se encontraba. Incluso se había dado el lujo de rechazar casos por considerarlos aburridos y ordinarios. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano llegó a pedirle ayuda para un asunto de seguridad nacional, se movió. Estaba acostado en su sillón, con su bata azul cubriéndolo. No tenía ganas de inyectarse su reserva secreta, ni de fumar. No había atendido los llamados de su casera ni nada que en otros momentos le resultara interesante.

Sherlock Holmes estaba aburrido.

Por un momento pensó en llamarla, al fin que sabía en donde estaba, pues ella se había asegurado de que siempre fuera así. Los incontables mensajes en su buzón de voz y los de texto sin abrir, lo confirmaban. Una invitación a cenar que irremediablemente terminaría en algo más que el postre, seguía pendiente. No importaba lo inteligente y sensual que ella era, porque en verdad que lo era, ni lo directa o sutil de sus invitaciones. La simple imagen de Irene tampoco era motivo suficiente para que él decidiera levantarse.  
Pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Necesitaba un compañero de cuarto y no para llevar los gastos, sino porque quería poder platicar con alguien acerca de lo que sentía. Había buscado días antes en internet las posibles opciones que podría consultar para llenar ese vacío. Incluso, entró de incognito a algunas salas de chat, ya en desuso, porque hasta donde sabía, la gente últimamente se comunicaba vía aplicaciones en el teléfono celular y sabía a donde conduciría todo eso. No quería algo fugaz, no deseaba pasar por la cama de alguien y después preguntarle si deseaba ser su compañero de cuarto.

Quería algo diferente.

Cerró los ojos y aunque pensó en eso como algo muy ridículo y fuera de foco, se decidió. Tal vez sólo así pudiera mitigar el aburrimiento y de paso aprender algo más. Finalmente, hasta él necesitaba aprender algunas cosas y no porque las quisiera llevar a la práctica. Era curiosidad y tal vez se aventurara, en algún momento, en aceptar esa salida a “cenar”. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se vistió. La camisa morada y el traje azul. No deseaba usar su abrigo ni la bufanda.

Salió a la calle y llegó al centro. No vio nada que le interesara. Siguió caminando y se dio cuenta que había llegado a esa zona de la ciudad, donde la gente autoproclamada decente, no iba. Él sabía que realmente todos guardaban un secreto que, a la menor provocación, podía salir a flote y revelar más de las personas que lo que realmente decían de sí mismas. Se paró frente a la tienda y dudó en entrar. Lo que él buscaba no lo iba a encontrar ahí. 

La fachada blanca y el discreto letrero en luces neón de color rosa, lucían inofensivos. Volteó a todos lados y aunque su mente le decía que siguiera su camino, sus pasos lo llevaron adentro. Ni siquiera hizo el intento por salirse. Vio a su alrededor una gran cantidad de enseres que se emplean para ciertos momentos. No era que fuera de mente cerrada, sino que eso le parecía muy íntimo. La luz era tenue y aunque era un espacio pequeño, las paredes estaban llenas de esa mercancía. Pasó la mirada rápidamente sobre el espacio destinado a las películas que no eran clasificación familiar. Miró con curiosidad la lencería y las botellitas de colores que estaban en un estante con llave. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio algunas máscaras, arneses, látigos y esposas que no se parecían en nada al que él usaba para fines laborales. Tragó saliva al ver el tamaño de ciertas cosas. Hasta él mismo palideció. Anatómicamente eso no era posible, o al menos, no era común y menos le parecía que realmente fuera funcional.

Estaba a punto de irse porque no había nadie en el mostrador, cuando un hombre rubio, más bajito que él, pero ligeramente musculoso entró. Su corte de cabello delataba una vida pasada. Sherlock sonrió nerviosamente mientras trataba de disculparse ante aquel desconocido.

—Eh, ya me iba, no hay nadie.

El otro sonrió.

—Lo siento, tuve que salir por algo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Sherlock lo miró con cierta reserva y temor. Aquel hombre con jeans y una camisa formal a cuadros, no parecía ser el encargado de un lugar así.

—Ah, creo que me equivoqué.

—Bueno, si lograste entrar y permanecer más de treinta segundos, entonces creo que este lugar sí es para ti, a menos que busques la iglesia.

Sherlock se sonrojó cuando el tipo le guiñó el ojo. Bajó la mirada e inhaló profundamente. El rostro del otro hombre era sumamente amable y por alguna extraña razón, le infundía confianza.

—Puedes preguntar, por ver no se cobra nada.

Sherlock carraspeó.

—Ah, ¿qué son esas botellitas?

—Mira —le dijo al tiempo que abría la vitrina y sacaba algunos otros envases pequeños—, son lubricantes. ¿Buscas alguno en especial? Tengo a base de agua, otros a base de silicón (estos son los mejores), tengo retardantes, algunos son térmicos y de sabor… Y también tengo algo por si quieres sentir a tu chica como si fuera la primera vez.

Sherlock enrojeció. 

—En realidad yo sólo entré pero no busco nada de eso…

—¡Aaahh! Bueno, si no quieres algo para tu chica, tengo algo para… Aquí estamos en confianza, yo no soy quien para juzgar ni mucho menos. Aquí vienen muchas parejas, de todos los colores y sabores y…

Sherlock lo interrumpió.

—No realmente. No estoy buscando nada, ni para mi novia ni para nadie más.

—¿Entonces juegas en solitario? Eso es aún mejor, pero como siempre digo, hace falta con quien usar algo, ¿no crees?

Sherlock oyó el ajetreo de la calle. Lo que realmente buscaba no estaba ahí. Pasó una patrulla y el dependiente agitó la mano, saludando.

—Muchas gracias, pero no.

—¿Ya te vas? Puedes mirar y si tienes dudas, será un placer ayudarte.

El dependiente fue a la trastienda y Sherlock se quedó mirando las botellitas en el mostrador. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se usaban aunque era obvio. Había un sobre rojo pequeño que le llamó la atención.

—Disculpa…

—¿Sí? —dijo el dependiente mientras regresaba lentamente.

—¿Eso para qué sirve?

El hombre puso música suave. Sherlock sintió que su boca se secaba.

—Es un “adormecedor”. 

—¿Para qué…? ¡Oh! —la expresión de Sherlock demostraba lo que era obvio.

El dependiente sonrió mientras se mordía los labios.

—Sí, para eso sirve. Generalmente se usa si no quieres sentir nada. No estoy asumiendo que seas… pero es muy popular entre los chicos. Claro que, si te gusta la sensación completa, pues usa un poco de lubricante de base de silicón y ya sabes, un preservativo, para ayudar un poco. Es un área muy sensible.

Sherlock se atrevió a ver el rostro del vendedor. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y su expresión en serio que comenzaba a trastornarlo.

—Si tú quieres…

Sherlock agitó las manos. Sus deducciones nunca fallaban.

—No, no. Muchas gracias.

El otro continuó.

—Lo que me gusta de este trabajo, es que me permite ayudar a la gente. Han venido chicas que no han tenido suficiente placer con sus parejas y me gusta hacer “servicio social”. A veces regresan con su pareja en turno y hemos hecho tríos. Digo, el cuerpo humano es genial y…

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Suficiente!

—También tengo plugs de todos los tamaños, digo, si lo tuyo es experimentar solo, pero creo que la curiosidad te está matando tanto como a mí.

Sherlock sintió que un calor extraño lo recorría. Era una extraña mezcla entre coraje y curiosidad. Volteó para proferir unos cuantos improperios hacia aquel atrevido desconocido cuando lo vio frente a sí. Se quedó quieto ante la seguridad y audacia con la que lo miraba.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo usarlos? Puedo bajar la cortina.

Sherlock se quedó quieto. El vendedor en verdad era muy guapo.

—Yo…

—Shhht.

Sherlock sintió que aquel hombre pasaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Se quedó quieto. Aunque una parte de él deseaba darle un fuerte puñetazo, el cosquilleo en su ingle indicaba otra cosa. Pronto sintió como una de las manos de aquel hombre se posaba sobre su bragueta y comenzaba a bajarla. Sherlock jadeó. Nunca había sentido tal cosa. Se dobló al sentir la mano de aquel hombre acariciar su rigidez con demasiada pericia. Ni siquiera él se había tocado a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Ah! — gimió.

Aquella mano experta subía y bajaba y la firmeza con la que él lo hacía se sentía tan bien. Cerró los ojos para intensificar la sensación y evitar sentir vergüenza ante aquel hombre. Su respiración era agitada y sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control, cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Permíteme.

Sherlock se quedó jadeando, tratando de recomponerse pero sus sentidos estaban embotados. Quería más.  
Escuchó la pesada cortina de la tienda caer. Quiso fajarse la camisa pero las manos expertas del dependiente inmediatamente se posaron sobre sus caderas. Sherlock se volteó y un beso apasionado, voluptuoso lo convenció de quedarse a ver qué sucedía, por más obvio que esto fuera. Aquel desconocido besaba tan bien y Sherlock pronto se sujetó a su cuerpo. Fue un beso húmedo y largo, lascivo y ansioso. El vendedor empujó a Sherlock hacia el mostrador y pronto comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y a bajarle el pantalón. Sherlock jadeó cuando sintió que los labios y la lengua de aquel hombre se posaban sobre cada centímetro de su falo. Se arqueó y sintió las piernas temblarle cuando vio que el dependiente comenzaba a metérselo en la boca y lo chupaba como si fuera un dulce. Sherlock cerró los ojos e instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre. Su cadera comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, rítmicamente. Sintió que su miembro se ponía aun más rígido ante la voracidad de su improvisado amante. Deseaba ser comido en vida.

Sherlock sintió que el rubio de ponía de pie y comenzó a besarlo. Aunque la luz era tenue, aquel tipo estaba sudoroso y sonrojado. 

—¿Aun quieres saber qué hace el sobrecito rojo?

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. Asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba cómo asirse de algo. Vio un banco cerca. El vendedor sonrió.

—Sujétate bien y por favor, dime cómo te gusta.

Sherlock se puso de espalda y sintió que una mano fuerte lo sujetaba de la cadera. 

—Yo no…—trató de advertir, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—Entiendo. Tendré mucho cuidado, no te preocupes.

Sherlock se estremeció al sentir un par de dedos húmedos acariciar esa parte de él. La sensación, aunque fría al inicio, era agradable. Sintió como esos dos dedos se iban introduciendo en su cuerpo lentamente y por impulso, se contrajo. Un aliento tibio rozó su oreja izquierda.

—Tranquilo. Relájate, no te pongas tan tenso.

Sherlock dejó caer su torso sobre el banco mientras sentía un ligero hormigueo. La sensación era increíblemente agradable.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el otro con voz entrecortada.

—S-sí —dijo Sherlock con un hilo de voz.

Sintió un ligero ardor y la primera embestida lo dobló. La sensación de otra piel rozando la suya lo hizo gemir. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero era imposible. Era una mezcla entre el más agudo de los dolores y un placer indescriptible. Aunque la música sonaba considerablemente, el sonido de un cuerpo chocando con el suyo, lo excitó tremendamente. Se sujetó con fuerza del banco mientras se entregaba a esa sensación nueva. Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, ni con nadie. La velocidad y la intensidad aumentaban cada vez más y Sherlock sintió que sus brazos ya no podían sostenerlo y que sus piernas se rendirán ante los embates de la fuerza de aquel hombre. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, a merced de los antojos propios y de la experiencia ajena. El sudor comenzaba a mojar sus rizos oscuros y un calor empezó a recorrer su espalda. Sintió que iba a empezar a retorcerse y que, en cualquier momento, iba a perder el poco control que aún lo sostenía. Trató de enderezarse cuando sintió que una mano comenzaba a acariciar su miembro erecto. Arriba, abajo, con suma presteza, con firmeza, con rapidez.

—Oh, Dios, oh…

Escuchó un jadeo intenso al tiempo que sintió que su amante se sacudía. Su mano, aun lo seguía sujetando, aún seguía trabajando afanosamente. Sherlock sintió que las embestidas disminuían cuando una nueva sensación comenzó a embargarlo. Aquella mano seguía haciendo lo suyo y pronto sintió que un cosquilleó recorría sus muslos hasta llegar a su vientre. El calor comenzó a aumentar en esa parte de su cuerpo y una lúbrica sensación amenazó con hacerlo explotar. La tensión aumentó y Sherlock ya no podía contenerse, sólo se dejó ir. 

Después, la gloria.

Sherlock exhaló exhausto cuando sintió que el éxtasis líquido escurría entre aquellos dedos hábiles y expertos. Sintió que se liberaba de algo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

—Ah, ah…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se sujetó al banco. Sintió que aquel hombre besaba su cuello y lamía sus orejas con suma delicadeza. Respiró hasta que sintió que podía ponerse de pie.

La música terminó y sintió que el cuerpo del dependiente se separaba del suyo. Volvió a subir sus pantalones y comenzó a fajarse. Su rostro aun se sentía cálido por el rubor.  
El rubio hablo.

—Realmente no suelo hacer esto con hombres, sólo lo había hecho con mujeres y a veces sus parejas me pedían participar, pero si quieres, te dejo mi tarjeta. Llama cuando gustes, a veces me ayuda mi asistente, Mary , pero es muy discreta. Pregunta por John Watson.

Sherlock salió aturdido. Al menos, ya sabía dónde encontrar un potencial compañero de cuarto.


End file.
